


Artfill

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: REVOLUTIONARY GIRL LALONDE. I need this crossover like burning, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artfill

Anthy!Rose

Utena!Jade and Anthy!Rose  
Jade...

Actually inspired by the [awesome fill](167498):

yes it's rose-bride again but even Utena wore it in the final ep

  


Utena!Rose and Anthy!Kanaya, finally


End file.
